


Humans of Pokéarth

by glitchblue



Category: Pocket Monsters SPECIAL | Pokemon Adventures
Genre: Gen, Inspired by Photography
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-14
Updated: 2017-04-14
Packaged: 2018-10-18 15:21:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10619691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glitchblue/pseuds/glitchblue
Summary: A young photographer travels the world and asks strangers to tell him a bit about themselves. These are seventeen of his anonymous interviews.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by Brandon Stanton's Humans of New York photoblog. Contains implied Gold/Crystal.

* * *

 

"I really wanna buy a bouncy castle. Not for any reason in particular...Just because I think they're fun."

(Pallet, Kanto)

* * *

 

"Gambling is somewhat scary. I enjoy it, I like the thrill. I always say to myself that whatever the outcome, it won't matter due to my wealth. However, if I lose too often I'll end up in a bad situation, so I'm trying to get a new main hobby. Perhaps sewing is the answer."

(Veilstone, Sinnoh)

* * *

 

"Life's all shits and giggles until you get your bae knocked up at 20. Now life is STILL shits and giggles, but now there's a baby. And the baby is the only one giggling. And the one who does most of the shitting."

(Violet, Johto)

* * *

 

"I'm going to visit my wailord today. She needs to be free to roam, like me. So instead of keepin' her cooped up in a Poké-Ball, she hangs out in the ocean. But if I whistle, she'll swim right up to me!"

(Dewford, Hoenn)

* * *

 

"Don't undervalue school. I had a hard time as a kid and didn't have any education. But now I'm just walking back from a night class. I'm speeding through grades seven through nine and my online teacher says that I might be able to apply for university in a year and a half. I'm so grateful to have this opportunity."

(Goldenrod, Johto)

* * *

 

"I used to be known as a child prodigy because I created my own company at fourteen. Now I'm eighteen. My company is doing better than ever, but there's so many new young entrepreneurs! I feel so...outdated. How am I supposed to compete with a kid who wants to 'revolutionize the X-Gear to be a centre of video creativity'? Give me a break!"

(Nimbasa, Unova)

* * *

 

"I love trying out hobbies that can heal your spirit. Last week, it was papier-mâché. Yesterday, it was oil painting. Today, it's sandcastles."

(Vermilion, Kanto)

* * *

 

"I've been chatting with this guy on a mechanics webforum. But more and more, I have the sneaking suspicion that I've met this person before...all the winky faces and hearts...I think it's really a girl I know. I have zero idea how to approach this, if anyone has advice lemme know!"

(Rustboro, Hoenn)

* * *

"I'm on a donut run! My stand-up soul-mate wants to do a police officer skit, so he demanded (nicely) that I run to get donuts pronto. But now that I think about it...he's probably only doing a police skit because he's hungry...ARGHHHH!!!! TAKING ADVANTAGE OF MY COMMITMENT TO COMEDY ONCE AGAIN!!"

(Sandgem, Sinnoh)

* * *

"What did I do today? Well, when I take out all the stuff I can't reveal 'cause of my line of work...I drank a gallon of water. The things I can't disclose are far more interesting."

(Asperita, Unova)

* * *

"Here I am, ladies, gentlemen and those outside the spectrum. I am here, in Kalos, that so-called "famous fashion oasis." But I must ask...where is the fashion? Haute couture? I wouldn't have to leave my front porch to see walking disasters like this. What a waste of a vacation this turned out to be."

(Lumiose, Kalos)

* * *

"I'm trying to juggle being a girlfriend, being a mom, being a scientist, being a capture specialist and being a young adult all at once. It's hard, but I've always been someone who welcomes a challenge."

(New Bark, Johto)

* * *

"I've had a lot of shitty experiences. I'm not even 25 yet, but here I am having been poor & on the streets stealing bread, ripped of a childhood and all that. But here's the thing: I'm so determined. I'm positively determined not to let it show. One of my worst fears is someone passing me by on the street and thinking to themselves, 'Wow, she looks like she's had a hard life.' Fuck you! I look like I bathe in diamonds. I wake up every day and say to myself that I'm a millionaire. Even though it's not true, I want to lead my life with that kind of confidence."

(Saffron, Kanto)

* * *

"I'M ON VACATION!!!!! All I do is break my back METAPHORICALLY speaking. I don't wanna leave Unova though. So I'm just taking it easy in Humilau. Don't tell anyone I'm here or I might get asked to battle."

(Humilau, Unova)

* * *

"It's fun to trick friends into doing stuff for you. That's one of the advantages of being the lax friend. No one suspects you until they're already getting you what you want."

(Twinleaf, Sinnoh)

* * *

"Acting used to scare me. Actually, a lot of things freak me out. But what I've learned about acting is that you can create a whole new self. Is the real you trying really hard to be a vegan? It's fine. But this character I might be playing is a big fan of pork, so I have to separate me from me and just let the character take over! Suddenly...I can eat meat. It's so weird."

(Virbank, Unova)

* * *

"Why do you do this, anyways? The pictures-of-strangers thing. If you thought I was going to tell you my life story, you're wrong. Doesn't anyone care about privacy anymore?"

(Viridian, Kanto)

 

 


End file.
